1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of water vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for small water craft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people enjoy spending their leisure time in pursuit of outdoor recreational activities. These activities include athletics, hunting, fishing, camping, hiking and boating. Many people who participate in these activities do so infrequently. This group of people may or may not have all of the equipment or expertise that they need in order to fully and safely enjoy themselves. Other enthusiasts are found with a full complement of equipment and materials needed to safely derive the greatest amount of pleasure from participation in their chosen activity. This latter group generally has taken training classes or has been coached in the activity's finer traits.
Boating is a popular outdoor activity. By itself, boating can bring one into a close relationship with nature as a canoeist or kayaker glides nearly silently through a marsh or along a river. In combination with camping, hiking, hunting or fishing, the use of a boat can enhance outdoor experiences. The use of a boat requires that a person follow certain prescribed safety guidelines including the use of life jackets and following boat capacity limitations.
Paddling a canoe has its own set of usage guidelines as well as those that pertain to all types of boats. In particular, the style of some canoes makes them slightly unstable as compared to a rowboat or Jon boats or the like. This is especially true of canoes with narrow hulls such as those that might be used on a river rather than on a lake for example.
Therefore, it is not uncommon for even experienced canoeists to be involved in an accidental tipping of a canoe.
Therefore, there is a need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which will increase the safety of the boat for both experienced and inexperienced boaters.
Many canoes or the like are carried over great distances and are assembled only when used and then disassembled after use. This assembly and disassembly may take place under difficult conditions, such as may occur in the woods or the like. The more parts that must be assembled or disassembled, the greater the likelihood that the parts can become lost or will not be properly assembled. If there are too many parts, the canoeist may simply omit part of the boat. If a safety system falls into this category, the safety system may be omitted, and the safety features associated therewith will not be available if needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a safety mechanism for use on a boat which is easily assembled and disassembled.
Still further, if an added feature increases the cost of a boat, it may be omitted. As discussed above, if the added feature is a safety feature, there may be a temptation to omit the feature in an effort to save money. This may be especially tempting to an experienced canoeist. However, it is desirable to encourage everyone to take full advantage of any and all safety features that are available to a canoeist.
Therefore, there is a need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which is sturdy and reliable yet which is also inexpensive.
Since many canoeists travel on waters that can become rough at a moment's notice and without warning, it is especially desirable to have a safety feature that will prevent tipping of the boat. While an experienced canoeist may be able to right a boat under most conditions, an inexperienced canoeist may lose control of the boat and capsize. Again, while an experienced canoeist may be able to handle a capsized situation, an inexperienced canoeist may find himself or herself in trouble if the canoe capsizes. Even experienced canoeists may find themselves in trouble if a canoe capsizes under certain conditions.
Therefore, there is a specific need for a stabilizer mechanism for use on a boat which will prevent the boat from capsizing.
The amount of draft exhibited by a small boat or canoe is variable, depending upon the weight of the occupant or occupants of the small boat or canoe combined with the weight of gear and equipment being carried by the small boat or canoe. For lighter loads, a small boat or canoe will ride higher in the water whereas; for heavier loads, the same small boat or canoe will ride lower—sometimes substantially lower—in the water. As a result, a stabilizer for a small boat or canoe carrying a heavier load will not exhibit the same characteristics as when that small boat or canoe is carrying a lighter load.
Therefore, what is needed is a stabilizer for a small boat or canoe wherein the stabilizer is vertically adjustable to compensate for different load weights imposed on the small boat or canoe.